Lost Valley
by KayInSpringtime
Summary: Ichabod and Abbie take their daughter on a trip she won't soon forget.


Pairing – Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills

Rating – T

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just borrowing them for a minute.

Summary: Ichabod and Abbie take their daughter on an unusual trip she won't soon forget.

* * *

DAY ONE – Lost Valley

Crane smiled as they reached the center of the clearing, a large and lush field of thick green grass big enough for a sports arena. Calling over his shoulder he told his daughter to do a him a simple favor. "Pumpkin, go and start unloading the car, your mum and I will be along shortly." He seemed giddy with purpose as he looked at the field with a touch of nostalgia, like it was a precious memory that sought to evade him.

Gracie tucked her auburn curly hair behind her ear. She looked around and wondered if they were seeing the same thing. A big void of nothingness surrounded by a green forest of more nothingness. She expected something like a hotel room, or a small country inn, even an old rusty RV or a rustic and cluttered cottage but she stood in an open field completely shocked as she realized that they were serious. To her it was just an ordinary field of grass.

They would be staying out here in the middle of nowhere for a week.

She could feel her reserve slipping.

There was no electricity, no internet, which meant no Instagram, no Facebook, no Twitter, no group chat, no life. How could she talk to her friends? How could she do anything? Would she even exist?

"How on earth are we going to stay here? There is nothing here. There is no house, no bathrooms, no electric. You both have completely lost it. There is no way in hell that I am staying here in the middle of a freaking rat, but ugly infested forest. This is insane, I am not staying here. This is ridiculous, we are leaving, right." Grace snapped as she stormed off towards the car.

Abbie lurched towards Grace as she continued to mouth off. But Crane stopped her from laying hands on her.

"Abbie" He warned, he didn't want to see them at each other's throats again, but Grace was starting to annoy them both with her negative attitude. She had done nothing but complain the entire road trip. Over the last year she had become more irritable and unstable. This wasn't the daughter they knew. This was a spoiled brat that had to be broken.

"No, Crane" Abbie had already left his side and was right in their daughter's face despite his earlier attempt to keep the peace. She was the fastest dynamo he had ever met. He watched as he perfectly sculpted little legs jogged over and swallowed up the distance. Abbie never waged wars but somehow, she always won them. This was not an exception but the rule.

Abbie jerked Grace around so that they were face to face. Abbie did the one thing she never thought she would.

Crane watched as his wife put her finger in their daughters' face as she went off.

"First you're going to fix that horrible attitude before I fix it for you." Abbie's face was set with a hard line.

"But mom, it's a freaking field" She snapped

"Girl if you don't shut up and listen. You are going to apologize to your father. If he asks you to do something I better not hear another word from you. You hear me. I said do you hear me." Abbie didn't wait for her reply, she continued saying "You are acting like a spoiled brat and if " _we_ " say we are staying here, that means that " _all"_ of _us_ will stay right here until " _we"_ say that we are leaving. You got that."

Crane walked over to separate them.

"But my friends"

"What the bloody hell did your mother just say Grace. This isn't about your friends. You're always on your phone. I'm sure you'll be fine without it. You're spending time with your family right now. Just so you don't lose it, why don't you give it to me." Crane said as he snatched the phone from her hand.

"That's mine." She screamed.

Her face contorted in anger and unhappiness mumbling under her breath. She didn't mean to yell at them, but this was a waste of time. They had ripped them out of their lives just to live out some backwater archaic wilderness fantasy in the middle of nowhere.

"Go ahead," Crane snapped "Say what you're thinking I guarantee you it'll be a mistake."

"Dad,"

"I'll unload the car myself. Stay here."

His voice was cold and distant, he didn't even look at her as he brushed by her hard enough for her to stumble back a bit, she watched his tall figure, long strides covering the distance, with his auburn hair flowing in the wind as he grew smaller and smaller and farther away from her.

She didn't know why things were so different between them. Grace used to be really close to her parents, she loved them more than anything but they didn't have anything in common anymore. It seemed like things were just getting worse and worse with them. Everything they did just irritated her lately, even when they meant well.

The air around them was heavy with awkwardness. Clearly her mom was still angry with her. Grace just didn't understand why they had to stay here at least if she had to be stuck somewhere why it couldn't have been a luxury hotel near a nice shopping mall equipped with indoor air conditioning.

Grace was kneeling down ripping out a few blades of grass when Abbie tapped her on the shoulder.

"It's your first time here, so we'll have to show you where we stay. If you had listened for a minute instead of having your dramatic moment you would know, that this space, this land is special. However, this is not where we will be staying this week."

"What? We actually have a hotel room somewhere!" Grace shouted with glee.

Abbie tried but she couldn't contain her laughter as she watched Grace's eyes light up with happiness at the thought of a luxury suite somewhere.

"No. There is no hotel room. But there is the tent."

"Mom, a tent, we're going to be crunched up in a tight little tent. Why would anyone want that?"

"You've never seen it honey. I promise it's not what you think."

"So it's a tiny house?"

"No. Gracie, there's nothing little about it. There's so much about your father and me that you don't know. Do you honestly think he would bring us out here without trying to make you happy?"

Grace looked into her mother's eyes and for the first time she saw the hurt there. She thought her mom was just angry but that wasn't it. She was hurt and disappointed and Grace felt ashamed because she made her feel that way, she was sure her father felt that way too.

"Hey Abbie" Cynthia called over her shoulder as she neared them with Frank close behind.

"Uncle Frank?" Grace seemed surprised.

Abbie snickered "You didn't think this entire holiday was about you? Oh Gracie, you did. That's so sweet." Her smile growing with each second.

"Mom."

"Hello you bums" Frank waved as he yelled across the field to his sister and his little niece standing in the clearing.

"I'm glad you made it!" Abbie said as she rushed over to help her brother Frank carry a cooler somewhere nearby.

Grace watched as a tall man and his son appeared. They both had shoulder length hair as black as a raven and tan skin, their arms were covered with tattoos. The older man smiled as he approached them but his son looked just as upset as she was. He looked pissed but even with that grimace on his face he was gorgeous and his eyes so bright honeyed brown they almost appeared golden in the sunlight.

"Hey guys "Big Ash said as he enveloped Abbie in a bear hug.

Grace smiled turned down a bit, she had never seen any man other than her father pick her mother up. She wasn't sure if she liked him hugging her mom like that. But she didn't get to think about that for to long.

"This is my son little Khan." Big Ash said the grin on his face welcoming and warm.

"Dad, I'm only 2 inches short than you, Hi, I'm Khan, just Khan" Khan said as he starred off at the trees nearby. Clearly unhappy that his father had drug him out here to go camping. He wore dark ripped jeans and a plain black long sleeve t-shirt with a leather vest and a pair of worn leather .

Grace watched Khan intently, his long dark hair covering half of his face, the tattoo on his long neck peaked out of his shirt, as he looked away from them all. His eyes were golden in the sunlight and she leaned over to see them better.

"What are you looking at?" Abbie whispered in Gracie's ear.

"Nothing, mom"

"That's what I thought" Abbie said with a smirk.

Grace watched as more and more people came, some her mother knew and others she didn't.

"What the hell is this place?" She asked.

Crane came up behind Abbie and whispered something in her ear so low that Grace couldn't hear it. But she could see the blush come over her mother's cheeks.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Abbie mumbled.

A random voice from a stranger in the crowd waved and yelled across the field at Crane "Hey Bleu". Grace watched dumbfounded as her father waved back.

"Dad, who the hell is Bleu?"

"I am. For the rest of the week please try not to call me dad. Are you two ready to go, I've set up everything with a little help from Frank and Big Ash."

"Wait, Big Ash is staying in our tent?" Grace asked, confusion etched over her features.

Her parents completely ignored her. "Great, did they work out the issue with the lights?" Abbie asked her voice filled with concerned

"It's just like it was only now, we have a room for our princess here" Crane quipped as he nodded towards Grace. "What do you want to be called?"

""What are you talking about? Dad are you on something?! My name is Grace, after mom and great great grams. I mean, come on you guys named me."

Grace starred at her parents dumbfounded.

"Bleu, let's get inside and talk. We can't have our daughter breaking the rules." Abbie said as she took off in the direction of where they would stay for the rest of their week. The direction that lead them into the forest.

"Of course, Treasure."

"Come along, no one." Crane said as he dashed off after Abbie through the tall trees. For a moment she was hurt, did he really just call her no one? His know it all attitude was really pissing her off.

"Wait Dad!" Grace screamed as she took off running to catch up to him and her mom. Her parents ran just fast enough for her to keep up as she fought wayward tree branches that kept blocking her way through the forest.

Grace gasped for air as she bent over after finally catching up to them.

"Why did we have to run? I hate running." Grace snapped out of breath and angry.

"We didn't have to run, we chose to run, besides we knew where we were going. The only one who didn't know was you. No one" Crane snapped.

Grace looked around in awe as she took in the scale of the tent. "Wow" There it was, a large taupe canvas Sperry Tent with little golden lights shaped like tear drops embedded in the ceiling. It was decorated with eclectic furniture. There were three large couches all different colors and patterns, a larger fire pit in the middle of them a larger wine paisley rug and various side tables and lanterns. There were parchment paper and ink to write with. Various books, some new current books of various genres but mostly the classics. She could see the large ebony desk with a record player next to a wooden bookshelf that had various artists in vinyl illuminated by a gold candelabra with six white candles. A hand carved white washed wooden chair with various markings and that was just the makeshift living room and entry. In the corner of the area sectioned of there was a sizable bar that was stocked with herbs, bandages, medicine and liqueur. Next to it was an acoustic guitar. It had more rooms that were sectioned out with various carved wood room dividers.

"This is where we're staying?!" Grace asked her eyes big and bright with unexpected interest.

Crane stood in front of her pointing his finger in her face "Yes, this lovely Sperry is where we will be lodging for the entirety of this trip."

"Yes, all of this is ours." Abbie stated.

"It's Bohemian chic mom!" Grace screamed as she raced into the "living room" and hopped on one of the couches. "How did we pay for all this stuff? Oh my God I have to get pictures, or maybe even video. I need my phone!"

"No! There are no phones here and even if there were you wouldn't be able to get reception to go online. There's no internet and not a Starbucks in sight. It's perfect." Crane chided, "Over the years, we've bought things and it's a growing collection." Abbie added.

"Wait, you've been here before?"

"Of course, we have." Crane said as he began pouring himself a drink from the bar.

"Dad, come on you don't drink."

Abbie couldn't contain her laughter "Your dad drinks like a fish. He just doesn't do it around you. All those hunting trips with your Uncle Frank, complete lies, they just drove a few towns over to go on a pub crawl. " Grace looked shocked as her curly hair whipped around her face.

"Mom, you let him go with Uncle Frank"

"Let me go, "Crane tsk tsked her as he continued "Your mother always knew where I was and what we were doing, besides everyone needs a break sometimes, No one." Crane said putting the emphasis on his last two words.

"Stop calling me no one!" She screamed, he was really beginning to annoy her.

"He's not being offensive, everyone names themselves here. We have rules to live by in order to do this."

"Okay, so what's the rules?"

"You can only be invited here by invitation from the owners or a core member. This land is private property and everyone here goes through an extensive background check by the owners and their staff. We never use our real names, or familial nicknames. The whole purpose of Lost Valley is to escape the usual shit you must put up with. If you ever see someone outside of this place you are not allowed to call them the name they are here. If you do they can report you to the owners and that is an instant expulsion. So if you see someone on the street one day and you recognize them, just wave or smile, but do not call them by the name they use here. If you ever get hurt while you're here come directly to me or Cynthia." Abbie said as Crane handed her a drink.

"What, I don't understand?"

"Does it matter?" Crane nudged her arm. "Listen to the rules, if you break any of them you get the boot out of here and we don't want that to happen to you. Your mother and I have a high reputation with these people and it would be a total embarrassment if you were to mess up. No one"

"Alright, so what do you do here?"

"That's simple, we do whatever we want within reason of the law, which are pretty much the same as at home. No one" Abbie answered.

"Stop calling me that." Grace snapped her voice sharp and angry. "This can't be legal, right"

"Bleu you're right, her nose does crinkle up like yours when she's mad" Abbie giggled.

"I told you." He smiled as he saw the annoyance and utter confusion settle on over features. "No one, that isn't your concern. What you need to be worried about is your decision on a name. Be careful there are no do overs. You pick a childish name you're stuck with it every time you come here." Abbie said.

"So mom they call dad Bleu, so what's your name here?"

"It's Vashti now, it used to be something else." Abbie

"Why'd you choose Vashti. Wasn't she exiled from her kingdom?"

"Who said I choose that name. " Abbie snickered.

"Your mother is special, I'm sure you'll find that out whilst you are here with us."

"No one, you can't leave here until you choose." Abbie chided.

"Just promise us you won't call yourself Isabel. I've lost track of how many Bella's are running around and quite frankly I tire of hearing the name over and over." Crane snapped.

"I promise, I'm not a Isabella."

"Thank God. Well your mother and I are leaving we hope to see you in the market later dear."

"Wait, what? Where is the market? You're just leaving me here?"

"Of course. You're basically an _adult_ now. You can take care of yourself. Isn't this what you've been stressing to us all along? Well now, "Crane said as he finished his scotch "we fully believe you and we now accept that you are no longer a child but a beautiful young lady who is more than capable of looking after herself whilst we are here. Have a joyous time dearie. "

Gracie watched as her parents took off, smiles plastered on their faces. She followed them until they disappeared into the forest.

"Wait "she screamed as she ran into the forest her curly hair whipping around her face in the cool evening air. "I've chosen a name."

"Well we don't have all day. Spit it out." Bleu snapped

"Bleu be nice to no one she's new here" Vashti giggled.

"Fine but if we're late it's on you." Bleu shifted anxiously from side to side as he awaited their daughter's new alias. "Alright pumpkin," Bleu said sweetly "what's your name?"

* * *

Elsie couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her parents like this. They were giggling, holding hands grabbing each other. They were insanely happy. What happened to her parents? The ones who chided her all the time and left over ten voicemails if she wasn't home by 10 or hadn't called by 9. She had fallen into this dream where everything was off center but felt better than before. As they walked the woodsy path, she noticed people around fire pits laughing and listening to old vinyl records. She watched as some erected tents each different sizes and decorated differently, some people had RV's and sat under their awnings on the outside of the clearing. Everything had changed, what was once an open field of grass was now a fully functioning marketplace filled with different merchants all pushing products.

Elsie was so focused on Blue and Vashti she walked smack dab into River. His golden eyes shining. His long raven hair swept up on his head. Hi

"Hey, watch it." He snapped

"Sorry, umm Khan"

"It's River here."

"Elsie"

"Elsie you want to get out here. Me a few friends are going to play a set soon. Come on"

"Yeah sure"

* * *

I really want to know what you think. And the story has gotten weirder just warning you for the next part ..


End file.
